The present disclosure relates generally to wellbore tools, e.g., tools useful in oil and gas exploration and production. More particularly, embodiments of the disclosure relate to tool components, e.g., antenna shields and stabilizer sleeves, which may be installed on a wellbore mandrel or other tubular to circumscribe an outer diameter thereof.
An antenna shield is one type of tool component that is often installed on resistivity tools used in logging-while-drilling (MD) systems, measurement-while-drilling (MWD) systems, wireline logging systems or other systems that employ a downhole antenna for evaluating a geologic formation. These antennae typically use a coil of wire wound around a tubular body, and are generally operable for transmitting or receiving electromagnetic waves passed through the geologic formation. An antenna shield is often installed to circumscribe an outer diameter of the tubular body and the antennae to physically protect the antennae from the downhole environment. Often an antenna shield is constructed of a round ring that may be guided over a longitudinal end the tubular body for installation. This process can be cumbersome, particularly when the antennae are disposed a significant distance from the longitudinal end. Maintenance and repair efforts for the antennae may be prolonged by difficulties in installing or removing the antenna shield.